


Late Night Meetings

by LoneDragon



Category: overwatch
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, prompt: first time, shy boys in love, the title is so lame im sorry, these boys will end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: Hanzo is new to relationships but so is McCree to his surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at summaries sorry >~< Also I don't usually write drabbles so here ya go!! (Also sorry this was late I got todays date mixed up)

It was night time at Overwatch Headquarters. The moon was casting a spotlight on the balcony next to the mess hall, light dancing off the dark blue waters below.

Hanzo leaned against the cold metal railing, throwing a rock or two into the water now and then, watching them skip over the calm surface of the icy depths below.

It was relatively quiet tonight. There were no birds in the sky, no chatter from the other recruits. It was just him and the gentle breeze and the soft crash of the waves on the beach below.

It was until he heard the familiar sound of heavy boots and loud spurs thumping on metal plating.

They had been together for about month, but still felt a little flustered whenever they were alone. It felt so surreal to him, that someone like Jesse managed to fall for a mess such as himself. But nonetheless, he enjoyed his company.

"Hiya," Mccree said, his eyes slightly downcast, he was planning something, "Nice night tonight, ain't it?"

"It is," Hanzo replied, unsure of what else to say. He moved a little bit closer, his fingers hovering over Mccree's hand.

"Ya know Angela is lookin' for ya, right?" Mccree asked, also unsure. This whole thing was surprisingly new to him. He had been chased around by bounty hunters a good part of his life and acquired a lot of skills, that's what comes with being an outlaw after all. But when it came to love, he found himself at loss for words.

"I'm guessing it's because I'm not resting enough?" Hanzo responded, a slight smile appearing on his face as he pictures Angela nagging him.

"You need to stop being up so late! What good will aim training do if you're half-asleep on missions?!" That's what she would say, Hanzo was sure of it.

"Somethin' like that..." Mccree replied, entangling his fingers into Hanzo's rough, calloused hands.

"I'm guessing also that you didn't come here just to inform me of Angela's issues, did you?" Hanzo asked, running his thumb over Mccree's knuckles softly.

"You got me there, sweetpea," Jesse chuckled, his attention fixated on the bright full moon above them, but he really wanted to look at Hanzo. At the sharp curve of his cheekbones, his dark brown eyes hooded by long black eyelashes, his soft pink lips. But it wasn't polite to stare after all.

"You're such a dork, Jesse," Hanzo giggled softly. Letting out a long sigh and leaned his head against Mccree's shoulder.

"But I'm your dork ain't I?" Mccree asked, his forehead meeting Hanzo's soft black hair, looking out onto the water.

"Yes...yes you are," Hanzo replied fondly, looking up at Mccree with warm, inviting eyes. He had never kissed anyone before, but he knew the gist of it. He figured that it would take a while for Mccree to make his move since he had a bad habit of being indecisive. Hanzo decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey, Jesse..." Hanzo said, his gaze averted to the ground below.

"What is it, Han?" Jesse asked, oblivious and adorable as always.

Hanzo didn't respond. He got on his toes, cupping Mccree's scruffy face and kissed him, soft and slow.

Mccree was...surprised, to say the least. Not that he minded.

It had only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt a lot longer than that like time seemed to stretch out. When their lips did separate, a trace of warmth still lingered.

They couldn't meet each others gazes directly.

"You wouldn't mind if we did that again, would ya?" Mccree asked. He sounded like all the air left his lungs, and it certainly felt like it for him.

Hanzo nodded his head fervently with a light smile, wrapping his arms around Mccree and pulled him in for a much longer kiss.

When they pulled apart, they didn't look away this time.

"They're soft..." Hanzo almost whispered, a little short of breath. The tips of his fingers running over Mccree's bottom lip.

"Yours are too," Mccree replied, his cheeks warm, his head still spinning.

Hanzo relished in the giddy and light-hearted feeling in his chest before soon falling back into a state of shyness.

"I have to go...it's getting late," He replied, his face downcast to hide his obvious blush.

"Alright, I'll uh...see ya tomorrow then," Mccree said, a long sigh escaping him as he gave a quick peck to Hanzo's forehead and headed back to his room.

"Bye, Jesse," Hanzo responded weakly, hurriedly walking back to his own room.

He slept well that night.


End file.
